There is a need for core barrel head assemblies that provide improved tripping speed during descent into a drill string. Thus, there is a need for core barrel head assemblies that include mechanisms for (a) allowing standing fluid to pass through an inner tube for purposes of reducing drag during tripping of the head assembly into a hole while also (b) preventing drilling supply fluid from passing into the inner tube and damaging a core sample.
There is a further need for core barrel head assemblies that provide for improved fluid control during all drilling conditions. Thus, there is a need for core barrel head assemblies that include mechanisms for reliably creating pressure change signals that are detectable by a drill operator and for ensuring fluid communication between a drill rig and a drill bit, particularly during “lost circulation” conditions when it is crucial to avoid a loss of fluid pressure.
Conventional core barrel head assemblies are not equipped with mechanisms for—and are incapable of—meeting all of these needs in a single assembly configuration. Instead, multiple configurations are required, thereby increasing the costs and complexity of manufacturing, inventory logistics, and operator training. Accordingly, there is a need in the pertinent art for a single core barrel head assembly configuration that is configured to provide for both improved tripping speed and improved fluid control under all drilling conditions.